Christmas party
by Devilgirl83
Summary: Since it is Christmas I thought I would write a little Christmas story. This is mainly how a woman wants to get her commander a good present and ended up being surprised on her own. But not only her, but all of the Straw Hats too.


**A little Christmas story for you all. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**

**I do not own One Piece nor the character, beside my OC.**

* * *

Snow was slowly falling from the sky. A thin layer was already on the ground. Morning was almost there and some people were already up. This Island wasn't used to snow, but this year they would get a white Christmas. The first in 25 years. Around the Island, unknown to each other yet, were three ships docked. Thousand Sunny, Red Force and Moby Dick. Three feared pirates group on the same Island at Christmas. They were still sleeping, well not all. On Thousand Sunny, Sanji was preparing breakfast. On Moby Dick Thatch prepared breakfast too and on Red Force it was Lucky Roo that prepared breakfast. The sky was still dark, due to the dark clouds.

"Damn it," hissed Sanji.

He had just run out of salt. Now he had to walked into town and buy some after breakfast and he had so much to all it was Christmas and he had to make the greatest meal all year. He had all the ingredient, but salt. Why had he been so careless and forgot it yesterday? He sighed and ready the breakfast, before calling all to the kitchen.

"I've to go to town. I wont be long," said Sanji.

"Why? Can't someone buy it for you?" asked Nami.

"Nami-swan... I can't let any handle something that delicate," Sanji swarmed.

"I you buy something for me then?" she asked.

"Of course my dear," said Sanji and where down on his knees.

* * *

She looked through the shells and sighed.

"Is that all spices you have?" she asked.

"Yes," said the owner.

Sanji saw her long red hair and hurried over to her, lying on his knees.

"Beauty young Lady, your prince is here to help you out," he swarmed, with hearts in his eyes.

"I guess I'll take two bags of those," she said, ignoring Sanji completely.

She looked around and sighed. Where the hell did he ran off too now?

"I'll help you bringing those bags to your home," Sanji offered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you. Beside I have a helper somewhere," she said.

In that same moment a fishman came into the store. He was short and rotund in shape, and his hair is arranged in spikes pointing upwards. He has the number "8" tattooed to the left side of his neck to represent the division that he leads. The young woman smiled and pointed to the two bags. He nodded, took the bags, as she paid and went out.

"I want this one too," she said and took a small bag.

"I see. Good choice," said the owner.

"It's a gift for our cook. He'll be surprised and happy," she smiled.

She left the store, leaving Sanji heartbreaking.

* * *

Shanks yawned. He hated to be up this early, but he had somehow managed to forget buying his first mate a present, so now he was wandering through town. He wore a hat, so his hair was hiding. It had stopped snowing, but there was still dark clouds on the sky. He put his cloak closer on his body. Why in hell had he made them dock on this Island? Christmas or not, this was a cold day and he was not a morning person, yet he had to buy something before the store closed.

Suddenly he saw Namur passing through the snow with some bags. shanks wondered why the commander of Whitebeard's 8th division was here on this Island. He wondered if _she_ would be here too, but reminded himself of that she was in the second division, so he shouldn't get his hopes up. Besides he had to find a gift for Benn. So instead of investigate Namu's presence here, he went to a store to find something for Benn.

* * *

She took her hat on and smiled to the owner, before leaving the café where she had a cup of hot coffee. As she came out, she decided to take a walk, before heading back to the ship. It wasn't even time for lunch yet.

Suddenly a thought stroke her and she giggled. She took out her Den Den Mushi and called the first commander.

"I got a perfect present for Ace," she said.

"Really? What?" he asked.

"Come to town and I'll show it to you," she smiled.

"Wait for me," he said.

She hung up and smiled. This was going to be difficult, but he and Marco could handle it. Ace would be so surprised and happy. Short after Marco landed beside her. As Phoenix he had no difficulties to cross the land fast.

"So what is it?" he asked.

She took his hand and pulled him with her. He rolled his eyes. She was like that always. They went to the harbor and she took him to the cliffs. There lied the ship of the Straw Hats pirates.

"I see. And how would you pulled this off?" Marco ask with a grin.

"Do you doubt me? But it's perfect for Ace right? Do you think Oyaji would mind? It's Christmas after all," she asked.

"I'll go ask him. Wait for me here," Marco said and took off.

After a while he came back.

"He laughed and said go for it," Marco smiled.

"Yes," she said and jumped down.

They walked towards the ship.

* * *

Sanji walked towards the ship as he saw two people climbed the robe on Sunny. He hurried and came on board right after them. he was ready for a fight, but saw it was the beautiful woman from the store. Her blue eyes smiled at Luffy, who was playing in the snow with Chopper and Usopp.

"Merry Christmas Monkey D. Luffy," she said in a soft voice.

Luffy gazed at her, tilting his head a little. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I know who you are and you are just the perfect gift for my commander. He'll will be overjoyed," she smiled.

"Oi oi. You can't make our Captain a gift," said Usopp.

"Oh yes I can. Oh please Luffy say yes. It would be so fun. Not only for my commander, but also for you," she continued to smile eagerly.

"Who's your commander?" asked Sanji.

"Is this the way you're going to talk him into coming with us? Jeez," said Marco.

"Of course all of you are welcome to join our Christmas party. You may even help our cook out, Black Leg Sanji," she said, ignoring both questions.

"Oi oi. Don't ignore me," said Marco.

"Sorry commander," she said.

They looked at Marco, thinking he was the one to receive Luffy as a gift.

"He's not my direct commander. He's the commander of the first division. I'm in second division," she said.

Luffy smiled brightly as he figured out who her commander was.

"Yosh this will definitely be a fun Christmas and the best in years," he said eagerly.

"Oi Luffy are you serious?" asked Usopp.

"Shira's commander is no else than Portgas D. Ace. Am I right?" asked Sanji.

"Yep. So are you coming over tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," said Luffy.

"Here," she gave Usopp a map. "Give this to your navigator. We are docking at the mark. Black Leg, would you come with us now and help prepare the food for tonight? Or do you want to sit this meal out?" she asked.

"I come with you now. How can I say no to such a beauty," he swarmed.

* * *

Shanks couldn't believe it. After founding a nice gift, he got the idea of taking a walk and there in front of him was Moby Dick. he had thought it only was Numar and his division here, but it seemed like all the Whitebeard Pirates were here, which means she was here too. His heart longed to see her, so he decided to get on the ship and ask to meet her.

"Akagami. What brings you to this Island?" asked Whitebeard.

"It's a coincidence. I didn't knew you were here, but as I saw your ship, I wanted to see her," Shanks answered.

"I see. She's not here though. She is right now trying to get Ace's gift," Whitebeard said.

"Oh. Can I wait until then?" he asked.

"Why don't you return to your ship, getting Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo and come back here. Celebrate Christmas with us. By the way, the gift for Ace is a certain boy with a Straw Hat," Whitebeard smirked.

"Luffy? I see. Thanks for the invitation Whitebeard. I'll bring the guys and sake. I would love to see their faces," Shanks smirked.

* * *

Shira brought Sanji to the kitchen, while Marco made Ace focusing on something else. They had brought some food along and spices.

"Thatch ... Oh there you are. You got a chef helping you with tonight's dinner. Sanji this is our chef Thatch. Thacth the chef of Luffy, Sanji. I'll make sure Ace doesn't bothering today. Luffy and the rest of his crew will be coming over tonight. It's a gift for Ace," she smiled.

"I see. Well then, just to clear things out. I'm the chef and you do as I ask," Thatch stated.

Sanji nodded. Marco had told him so too.

* * *

Shira made Ace help her decorate the big dinner hall. it wasn't easy getting ready with him alone, since he felt asleep most of the time, but they managed to be ready in time with help from other nakamas. As all was sitting in their seats, she stood nearby the entrance, waiting for Oyaji to make his speech. She felt somehow nervous.

"This year we had lot of luck and we had welcome some new brothers and sisters. Normally we first opens our gifts after dinner, but one has a gift for her commander that cannot wait until after dinner, so would you mind, Shira?" Whitebeard looked at her.

"Sure. Ace this is for you," she said and opened the door.

Luffy jumped in with a big smile on his face and a bow tired to his neck. She giggled by that, but Ace just looked stunned and then happy. He smiled brightly as Luffy shouted his name with so much happiness and soon the two brothers were arm wrestling.

Luffy's crew joined them and sat down.

"Oi Ace you should open you gift," said Marco and pointed on the bow.

"Oi Luffy what is that?" teased Ace and took the bow of him.

"Since I was a gift for you, Nami made me wear this," he mumbled annoyed.

"Oi this gift is the best ever," said Ace and looked at her.

"Since our newest nakama, got this idea, I thought she deserved a good present too. Turned around," said Whitebeard.

She turned around. there stood Shanks, Benn, Yasopp anf Lucky Roo. Luffy's and his crew's jaws felt wide open, but she just jumped into the arm of Shanks.

"Merry Christmas," Shanks said.

"This Christmas is the best ever," she said and then she went over to Whitebeard and thanked him proper.

"Shanks ..." Luffy was stunned, but the man just went over and sat beside him, after giving Whitebeard some booze.

"Oi Brother, that's my space," said Shira annoyed.

"Brother?" Now the whole crew of Luffy looked at Shanks and then at her.

"Yep. Shira's my sister," he said.

"And she joined the Whitebeard pirates. She is one crazy girl," said Benn.

"I guess, but I found something here I will not let go of," she said.

Shanks smiled, knowing what she meant. Instead he looked at his sniper and then at Luffy's sniper. The resembles was remarkable. Yasopp smiled at his son and felt happier than ever. Seeing his son living his dream was the best gift ever.

Whitebeard smiled. Sure this was somehow weird. Three different pirates group on his ship, but it was Christmas The time to be with your if they were one big family at his ship, the bond between Ace and Luffy was strong and since they were at the Island, sure they should spend Christmas together. Shira has been his 'daughter' for long time and she had done so much this year that she did deserved to be with her brother. They haven't really been seeing each other for a long time.

"Oyaji. I think you just gave all of them the best gift ever," said Marco.

This Christmas was indeed the best ever. All of them had a good time. Usopp and Yasopp was spending time together, while Ave, Luffy and Shira was talking about many kind of stuff. The Straw Hats mingled with the Whitebeard pirates and the part was going on until early morning.

* * *

**I just got inspired to write this Christmas story.**

**If you liked it, please give me a review.**


End file.
